


Lasagna

by rieraclaelin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death threats with a plastic spoon, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets a little frustrated when Dean tries to mess up his recently cleaned kitchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasagna

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy!

Castiel swiped the rag over the granite countertop one final time before stepping back and nodding. It took him the better part of the morning, but, the kitchen was finally spotless.

Castiel vowed that next week Sam and Eileen would host the weekly game night. He didn't think he could put up with melted cheese all over the counters, dirty dishes piled high in the sinks, or chip crumbs all over the floors two weeks in a row.

He shook his head as he rinsed the rag out in the sink before draping it over the faucet to dry.

Footsteps sounded behind him, but before he could turn around, two arms wrapped around his waist and tugged him up against a warm, hard body.

“Good morning, Dean.”

There was a quiet hum behind him followed by a kiss pressed against his temple. Cas smiled and melted back into his husband's arms as Dean's chin came down to rest against his shoulder.

“Looks good in here, Cas,” Dean mumbled quietly.

“Hmm. We are having it at Sam's next week. Eileen can deal with you two slobs.”

Dean chuckled softly. “Come on, we aren't _tha_ t bad.”

Cas lifted an eyebrow and turned to face Dean. “I had both sinks stacked high with dishes. How did you guys manage to use so many dishes for some homemade nachos and chips and dip?”

Dean grinned before letting Cas go and wandering over to the refrigerator. “Winchester secret. If I told you, I'd have to kill you.”

“Technically I am a Winchester now,” Cas huffed out as he crossed his arms and leaned his hip back against the counter. He watched in interest as Dean opened the door to the refrigerator and proceeded to bend over slightly to look in the lower shelves.

“By the way, the next time the dip ends up on the side of the fridge, you will be the one cleaning it up.”

Dean pointed a finger in Castiel's general direction before quickly saying, “Hey, that was not my fault! Blame the Sasquatch.”

Castiel snorted and shook his head as Dean finally found what he was looking for.

“Really, Dean? Lasagna for breakfast?”

Dean shrugged. “It's almost eleven o'clock, that's close enough to lunch for me.”

Cas watched Dean fondly as he wandered over by the microwave. However, his fond expression quickly changed to one of concern when he saw Dean take off the foil and place the container of lasagna into the microwave without even a paper towel over the top of it.

“Cover that up before you start it,” Cas said, reaching over to tear off a sheet of paper towel to hand to Dean.

“Dude, it's only going in for a minute. It will be fine.”

“If you put that in the microwave uncovered, Dean Winchester, I swear I will beat you to death with a plastic spoon,” Cas growled out.

Dean laughed but took the paper towel and tucked it over the container. “Seriously, Cas? A plastic spoon?”

“Don't test me, I could do it,” Cas said, glaring at his husband as he continued to laugh.

“Sad thing is, babe, I think I believe you,” Dean said after his laughter died down.

“Good. Now, if you are done being an assbutt, I think I will head up to take a shower,” Cas grumbled before stepping away from the counter and heading towards the doorway.

“Hey,” Dean called out, grabbing Cas by his arm and tugging him back against him. He wrapped his arms around his waist again and pressed up against Cas's back, then leaned down to press a kiss against his cheek. “I'm sorry Sam and I made such a mess last night. We might have gotten a little carried away,” Dean said quietly.

Cas melted into his husband's arms again and gave a small smile. “It's ok, Dean. I do have to admit you two acting like children again was a little amusing.”

“Yeah, but I feel bad that you had to clean up this whole mess on your own. You really should have woke me up,” Dean said, kissing from Cas's cheek down the side of his neck.

Cas shivered. “Eileen offered to help last night, but both you and Sam were practically snoring at the table.”

Dean gave a little nip at the side of Cas's neck and grinned when Cas's breath stuttered. “Well, I promise, the next time Sam and I destroy the kitchen, we will clean it up.”

“Ok,” Cas breathed out. Dean tightened his arms around his waist, and Cas could feel him getting hard against his ass.

Dean groaned quietly against Cas's ear as Cas started to rub his ass back against him before asking, “Want some company in the shower?”

Cas nodded, pulling out of Dean's arms and dragging him towards the bathroom. The lasagna could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if any of you are interested, you can follow me on Tumblr at http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/ . I promise I'm nice!  
> or  
> Feel free to follow our writing blog - the-brain-and-the-machine.tumblr.com/ - for updates on Of Winds and Moons, and other fun little things!


End file.
